Kiss?
by balladofasadcafe
Summary: Tsukki is an overprotective dad and Tobio-kun comes to play!


**A\N:** As always, my special thanks to katBelle for editing. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

"Tsukki! Can you please at least pretend you are checking on kids?" Tadashi shouted peeking from kitchen door. Tsukki let out a "Hmppf" without raising his head from the very first page of _Dinosaurs and Where to find them_ and with the corner of his eyes checked the kids who were now making lethal voices while crushing their plush toys.

Seriously this beautiful Saturday afternoon should not be like this - not on the exact day of his long awaited delivery of this sacred book. The best possible alternative would be the kids sleeping quietly while he was resting his head on Tadashi's lap and peacefully reading his book while the brunette stroked his hair, preferably humming. That was heaven. Not that he was ever going to admit that aloud though! But right now, sitting on the couch without the comfortable softness of his human pillow and spending more than thirty minutes while not progressing even one page and the brunets humming is bloodily destroyed by the constant screaming – _Oh God!_

Truth be told, Tsukishima Kei was definitely not a kid's man. He only loved his own children, and what was wrong with that? Just because he did not want to get along with all those spoiled brats, it did not mean that he'd not do anything for his children. He'd die for them, literally. His little princess Yachi was miraculously like the child Tadashi and him would make, if it were possible. She got Kei's looks and Tadashi's nature as everyone else stated. Shouyou, on the other hand, his precious ball of happiness, was nothing like either of them with his carrot colored hair and seven people energy. He was proud of both of them and put up with every mess they made, like when Shouyou would run around the house making either "Gwaaah" or "Fuwaah" noises and force quiet little Yachi to join him. Other than that, they were both perfectly nice kids. But this Tobio guy! "Tchh!"

He carefully closed the hardback cover of his bible and put it on the shelf. Whenever this guy was around, it was always louder. The kid himself did not make much noise, but somehow he made Shouyou nine people energetic if that was even possible! Mostly he would not say anything, so Sho would force him to speak which always ended with loud voices. Otherwise, he would say something that'd make Sho angry which again led to same result. Right now, their attention switched from animal plush to a small volleyball stuffed with cotton.

Tsukishima walked to the kitchen to observe the progress. Tadashi was stirring a soup once in a while adding some mountain amount of vegetables.

"What is with that fourteen different ingredient devil's soup?" Kei asked with astonishment.

"Devil's soup?" Tadashi laughed. "Oikawa-san said that Tobio-kun would only drink this soup, so –"

"Haah?" Tsukishima interrupted. "Then why the hell didn't he prepare it beforehand for his precious son? Is he trying to bankrupt my kitchen?"

"Hsssh, Tsukki! He can hear you!"

"Like I care!"

"Tsukki! Oikawa-san had to leave urgently to check his parents. What's wrong with doing a favor? Besides, the kids like to play Tobio-kun."

Tsukki sighed helplessly. He watched the living-room where the kids were playing. Yeah, they liked playing together, if all those noises were any indication! Kei folded his arms while leaning his back against the kitchen counter to have a better observation of Tobio-kun.

"Seriously, look at this guy Tadashi. He is an exact copy of Iwaizumi. Look how he frowns!"

"And I was wondering why you two still aren't good friends," Tadashi commented slyly.

Kei ignored his teasing more because he was so focused on the crow-haired little boy.

"I'll certainly never let him get near Yachi," he said then, sending warning glares to the kid in question.

"Well-." Tadashi lowered the heat of the soup and turned to looked at the kids to observe the situation. His face is lit with a grin as he continued, "Maybe he's not interested in Yachi."

"What are you suggesting?" Kei growled. "No way my son would end up with a gloomy guy as him!"

"Tsukki! Stop calling a 3-year-old kid gloomy. It's rude."

"Hmmpf! It is the truth." The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, come on." Tadashi pushed him softly. "Step out the kitchen and play with them."

The brunette stopped when he saw a mischievous smile curling into Kei's lips. And in a moment, he found his waist completely locked with Tsukki's arm. Tadashi shivered as the blond whispered into his ear, "How about I play with my favorite toy, huh?"

"T- Tsukki, the kids –"

"Shh. They are quiet."

"A- and don't you find it strange?"

_No, I don't or rather I don't want to_, Tsukki thought. He was completely enjoying Tadashi blushing under his small kisses and he was about to complete the perfect path from neck to lips – _Oh, well, why are they looking so red and inviting_ – yeah, he was really about to reach them and –

"Shooo, your papa is doin something to Tada!"

"Huuhh, papa whatcha doin?"

Kei's arms were removed quickly like he was caught doing something guilty. "Actually, I couldn't do anything thanks to your precious Tobio-kun," he snarled inaudibly between his teeth.

This. Tobio. Guy.

Well, they were quite a sight: three pairs of eyes opened big with suspicion watching them. Tadashi laughed warmly - possibly at how pure they were. "Sweet-heart, papa was doing nothing bad. He was just kissing me."

"Kissin?", Shoyuo asked curiously.

Tadashi nodded and planted a very soundly kiss on Kei's cheek, "Just like this."

"You didn't need to demonstrate," Kei murmured blushing. Why these small kisses still turn his face red even after all these years together, he had no idea. _How naïve._

Tadashi grinned and turned to the kids. "See?"

Shouyou nodded in excitement. "Oh, that's it. We kiss each other all the time, right papa?" he said happily.

"Yeah," Tadashi confirmed. "So Tobio-kun, I am sure your parents kiss you as well?"

Tobio averted his eyes shyly mumbling, "Tooru kisses me and papa ... a lot."

"See? Because people kiss others when they really really like them!"

Somehow Tobio's cheeks reddened much more than before when he almost whispered, "Is it alright to kiss Sho, then?"

"Hell no!" Tsukki growled.

"Tsukki!" Tadashi raised one of his eyebrows as a warning.

"I knew this guy was up –," Kei began to insist but failed miserably at it.

"Why don't you ask Sho himself?" Tadashi smiled courageously to Tobio.

Tobio nodded silently then somehow caught Shouyou's small hands in his just as much small palms. "Can I … kiss you?"

Now Shouyou's eyes were even bigger than before and his cheeks were the same color of his hair. "Umm… yeah," he said finally offering his cheek.

Well, exactly this moment, betrayed by his own son, Kei turned his head to investigate the kitchen tiles as if he were seeing them for the first time so as not to witness this terrible scene! But apparently the play had not finished yet.

"Tobio, kiss Yachi too?" Shouyou asked.

"Never," Kei objected angrily.

"No, don't wanna!" was Tobio's exact answer to Kei's relief.

"Huuh, why? Don't like him," Shouyou cried which made Yachi's eyes fill with tears as well.

Then it all started again. Madness.

**oo**

They were in their bed. Finally. The kids were sleeping soundly mostly because they were totally worn out. Perfect. A little peace.

"I'm glad that Oikawa-san's parents are alright. He was so worried," Tadashi started. "Didn't Tobio-kun look sad while leaving Shouyou? It was so cute!"

"No, it was not." Kei turned to his side to see him.

Well Tadashi looked much more tired than he was. Even though his smile was no less bright than always. _So unfair_.

"You are being mean!" The brunette pretended to look upset.

"I thought that's how you like me," Kei stated which obviously caught Tadashi off-guard. The blonde smiled victoriously.

"Yeah, I like my man tall, blond, and utterly mean," Tadashi giggled.

He then wore his soft caring smile with a bit of guilt hidden behind his lips. Kei knew all of his expressions and what each of them meant. Even so, Tadashi always came up with something to surprise him. That was what he liked about him most.

""Umm… Kei, sorry and thank you about today," Tadashi blurted out.

"Why?" Kei asked puzzled. Yet another one of those moments. Seriously.

"Because you waited for that book to arrive for so long and I made you babysit the whole day. Though, kids really enjoyed playing with you!"

"Idiot, I enjoyed myself as well." Kei chuckled and give him a soft pat in the head. _You're so Tadashi._

"Even while playing with Tobio-kun?" the brunette asked playfully.

"I am not going to answer that."

They both burst into laughs.

"Thank you as well." Kei said then, softly stroking Tadashi's long locks. "You had to do all the house-chores. Though, preparing his majesty's menu was the most hardest, I assume."

"Yeah. I kinda feel sorry for their housekeeper," Tadashi pouted. Then his eyes lighted with sudden smile. "Kei, I have a great idea!"

"What's it?" Kei smiled not helping it.

"I'll make your favourite cake tomorrow and then take the kids to the park. So you'll have plenty of quiet time to read your book! What do you think? Perfect, isn't it?"

_This idiot._ He had no idea, did he? How could he expect him to be happy without his beloved ones around?

"I can read my book at park." Kei commented coldly.

"T-Tsukki, really!? Are you sure?" Tadashi asked with a childish amazement.

It was yet another thing that Kei liked so much, that how Tadashi call him "Tsukki" when he was really excited.

"Of course, idiot. Then we can go to a café all together!"

"Thank you Tsukki. That's sounds perfect!"

Yeah, that was all it took to make this stupidly naive guy happy. Oh God, he was so happy himself. He suddenly kissed Tadashi.

"What was that for?" the brunette asked with eyes opened big.

"Geez, you really are helpless. People kiss others when they really really like them, Tadashi!"


End file.
